


Broken Promise

by warriors_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, Major character death - Freeform, Marleyan Reader, Reader Insert, Sad Reader, Very short prompt, angel used as nickname, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_simp/pseuds/warriors_simp
Summary: His words rang clear in your ears, even as his presence was nowhere to be seen, “I’ll be back before you know it, angel.”Call me isayama, because i love to make my readers cry :,)
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Broken Promise

Your grip on the soft garment tightened as you brought it closer to your nose. The pitiful sob that escaped your lips at his scent made a fresh wave of sadness course through your body and tighten around your chest. 

Porco’s hand landed on your cheek, rubbing soothing circles into your skin, “I’ll be back before you know it, angel.”

“I know, i know.. It’s just..” You fiddled with your fingers nervously, “It’d make me feel a lot better if i could go with you.” You looked loathingly at your leg. 

Usually you would be going with Pock on missions like this, as a high ranking member of the marleyan military, it was your job to shadow and protect the titan shifters when they needed shadowing and protection. 

But during the recent attack on Liberio, you’d gotten your leg crushed by rubble trying to save eldian civilians, which put you off duty for the next couple of days.

Porco moved your gaze away from your foot and to his eyes, “I feel better knowing you’re safe, here.” he shot you a rare soft smile and pulled you into his chest, “Let’s just enjoy our last peaceful night together until I come home, ok?” He began running his fingers through your hair in soft motions, “As long as you promise to come home to me..” you murmured into his chest as your eyes began to fall,

The last thing you remember before sleep took over was the feeling of a small “I promise.” being murmured into your hair.

By the time the morning light woke you, he was already gone.

You held his shirt closer to your face, inhaling deeply once again. 

“You..”

“you broke your promise.”


End file.
